


Descendants And Creators

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [77]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Mulitverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error found Paperjam waiting for him in his home and decides just to kill him. For some reason, he goes in the complete opposite direction and instead chooses to raise the little freak the now teen.
Series: tales of the unexpected [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Lost And Found

Error frowns at the sight in front of him, it was that little freak that stemmed from both Ink and himself...

The blobbly skeleton was sitting on the ground of the Anti-Void with his back to the glitch, he seemed to have his skull raised.

Slowly Error circles the child- was it still a child?- time moved differently here, so it could be an adult now and he would not know since Error had only seen it... twice, no, three times since its creation. And for good reason, Error had tried to kill it each and every time Ink showed up with it, in fact, why had he not killed it yet.

The black skeleton stood before the younger one, who was merely staring at him from his place on the ground, almost like he had been waiting for him. Error normally knows when some monster appears in his home, he had not felt it, so he could only guess his barrier mistook this for him. It would have a familiar code as himself after all.

Error gives the child- wait! teen, yes, it had reached its teenage years- a hard glare... how had Error let this thing live for so long was beyond him.

"*In _K_ s **Ur** e Did A **g-** go-g _o_ oD Job of HiD _i_ n y ~~a~~." Error tells the teenager, who continues to stare at him with a blank expression, almost as it was boring, "heY FreaK. wh-wH-WhErE Is INK.?"

"*don't know." It answers in a dull tone.

Error raises his hands to his eyes, preparing to bring out his strings. But stops. The glitch frowns deeply, it had not moved an inch, not even in fear.

Suddenly Error's vision glitched and overlaying the black inky skeleton was an image of another young skeleton smiling happily up at him, holding a red scarf and thanking him.

Error crashes.

Blinking the ERROR floaters away when he came around, he sees the freak now standing and staring at him in worry, a hand reaching out for him.

Error leaps a few steps backward.

"*w _H_ Y aRe YA h ~~e~~ - **he** -He -here aLo _n_ e?" Error asks the teen who lowers one of his hands and wipes a tear from his socket with the other.

"*i wanted ma-i mean- i wanted ink to find me..." It answers Error, it glances away then looks back, "are you okay? i heard about your crashes. but that was scary."

"* **SCaRY**." Error hisses out causes the youth to be startled, " n o _sON_ of **MinE** sH ~~ouL~~ D **Fi** ND th-TH-that s **car** y."

"*son..." It mumbles and then sobs loudly, it held its scarf to its face and covered his skull.

"w **Hy** aRE _ya_ C _r_ yIn?" Error questions quickly, not knowing what to do.

"*ink hates me!" The young skeleton cries out dropping its scarf and stares up at Error with it's pink sockets, "he abandoned me. he forgot about me. he-"

"*ENOUGh!" Error snaps out with gritted teeth, stopping the other who sniffs noisily. After a moment the glitch spoke again, " _ **ex**_ PLain ~~betTeR~~."

"*well. when i was first born ink loved me." Error's son says sadly, he held his hands in front of his chest, wiggling them there this action made the glitch freeze slightly, "he cared for me. kept me safe from everyone who tried to hurt me. and taught me everything. but as i got older i realized that he spent more and more time apart from me. i was told about mama's soul... so i understood. i thought i understood. it was like-"

"* **He** g _O_ t bo _re_ d **O** f yA." Error says with a heavy sigh, he knew what happened and it made sense. Ink was forever looking for new monsters and humans to learn about, forever trying to run around about the multiverse looking for new experience and sights.

The pair fell silent for the longest time until Error spoke again.

"*Ok. i Get It. But whY ComE HerE? yA KnoW I waNT Ya dEaD." Error asks with a deep frown.

"*that's the reason. i want to die. its better than being forgotten in the doodle sphere." He says in a sorrowful voice, making the insane father want to puke.

"*w **ha** T wAs ya N _amE_ ~~Ag~~ Ain brat ~~Lin~~?" Error asks with a huff he half turns to walk away, causes the younger to look at him in fear for the first time.

"*paperjam sir." Paperjam answers clearly confused by the older skeleton's actions, "but everyone calls me pj."

"*WeLl PJ. i'Ll kiLL ya tomorrow." Error says as he walks off towards his end of the Anti-Void.

Paperjam stands there standing after his father, not knowing what to do until then. Slowly he lowers himself back down to the ground and chose to wait as he had done before.

"*oi! wHy aRe ya SiTtin thEre?" Error snaps hurrying back over, then points over his shoulder, "My deN is ThiS way."

Paperjam blinks in shock at their words, then he quickly stood up and rushes forward to chase after his father.

"*no ~~Rm~~ aL _mOnSTers_ nEed fO **oD** ri-ghT?" Error questions him once he reaches his side, "i CaN steaL soMe. I don'T **wa** - _wa_ -WAnt to HeAr yA _**Moani**_ n AB _Out_ NoT _bE_ in Fed ~~or~~ SoMethin."


	2. Cherish Thoughts

Error did not understand why he kept PJ.

The closest thing he could come up with was that he was a living Soul, and things with living Soul have a desire to breed- and through the multiverse, he learned that skeleton monsters have an unbreakable bond with the offspring and were very attached.

Error lowers the book on skeletons.

It also goes on to claim that young skeletons lived with their parents until they were between 100 to 150 years old.

Paperjam was only twenty. It had been three years since the youth had come to live with him. And every day he would say: 'i'll kill ya tomorrow.'

Error twitches. He had another 100 or so years of this.

'*i should end it now...' Error thinks to himself, he was always surprised to hear his words in his own mind, unlike his glitchy voice, his thoughts came out like a normal classic Sans.

Error glances over to the other black skeleton. He seemed to be happy with living here. Which confused Error greatly. Why would anyone like spending their days with a mass murderer, insane or not?

The pink-eyed skeleton notices his father's stare and smiles brightly at him and gives him a wave.

Error gets out from his overly large bean bag and wanders over to his son, tucking the book under his arm.

"*morning father." Paperjam greets with a smile, "are you working today?"

"* **NaH**. nOt t _oDaY_. waNT to _D_ **a** y." Error replies studying his child, " ~~do~~ yA wAnT t-t-tO go W _Ith_ Me to BiTtY?"

"*yeah! that would be great! are we selling your clothes?" Paperjam answers jumping to his feet, he hurries to put his jacket on and was starts moving to Error's boxes. Error follows behind the youth, smiling slightly.

Bitty was a world that monsters of the multiverse were these tiny creatures that were sold as pets. Undertale Sans was known as Classics, Underfell Sans was known as Cherries and Underswap Sans was Blueberries and so fore. There were many of them- meaning there was a large number of each monster.

It was a world without resets, so he really did not need to find a Frisk or Chara if he ever wanted to delete it.

In the end, Error found a way to make use of his skill of knitting, crocheting and sewing, there; he made little handmade outfits for the bitties. Specializing in skeleton monster bitties. Lately, his business was doing well and was now taking commissions.

Paperjam kept telling him that he should open up a shop, which would make it easier for them to store the items and would not clutter the Anti-Void, which Error hated.

Error was thinking about it...

However, he did not want to spend all his free time on his side project. Destroying AUs should be his main focus but since Paperjam started living with him, he began doing that less and less.

"*father. what are you reading?" Paperjam asks tilting his skull at the book under Error's arm.

"*W ~~ell~~ Pj. _itS_ A _boUt_ sKel **e** T **O** n LIFe C ~~yCl~~ eS aND **StUff**." Error answers as he places it on one of the boxes then opens a glitchy portal to the bitty world, "I w _a_ n ~~TE~~ D to _KnOW_ iF thERe how to raise a-"

Error froze suddenly.

Paperjam was staring at him, waiting for him to continue. It was normal for Error to stop in the middle of talking and start up again when he rebooted.

Paperjam blinks and frowns when he notices that his father was completely conscious.

"* _NevERmINd_!" Error snaps out, he quickly began stacking the boxes on top of each other, until he was carrying ten, then he carefully goes through.

"*oh. okay. coming father." Paperjam replies to Error's back, knowing he would not get a straight answer. But he guessed or maybe it was wishful thinking, that Error was perhaps looking to keep him a little longer than just tomorrow.

Paperjam smiles as he goes through the portal with boxes in arms, coming out their normal place of the woodlands. Not far away was a yellow Volkswagen van that Error had gotten a while back, the inky skeleton had been very surprised that his father knew how to drive.

Did not seem safe since Error could glitch out at any given time and crash. Crash the van, not himself.

Paperjam came around the van, where Error was sliding the doors at the back open. The older skeleton bends down to collect the boxes he had placed on the ground and then put them inside and then unstacked them so they would not fall during travelling.

Then Error turns around to Paperjam and takes the boxes out of his arms and then stack them inside, slamming the doors shut when he was done.

"*ComE on." Error says going to the driver's side of the van, "ya side is already open."

Paperjam moves to the passenger door and found it was indeed open, as he climbs inside he notices some paperwork and booklets in the middle seat. Getting seated and putting on his seatbelt, he glances at them from the corner of his socket.

His Soul hammered in his ribs.

They were about houses to buy.

Paperjam wanted to ask. He so wanted to know.

Slowly he turns to his father who was starting up the van, the older skeleton was now wearing his glasses.

"*Ya Can LooK pj. ya ~~ArE~~ thE OnE t _Ha_ t's Gonna BE LivIn **Her** E." Error answers one of the many questions swirling around in Paperjam's skull.

"*father." Paperjam says choosing his words carefully, then this blurted it out, "will you be living with me too?"

Error places his arm to the back of his seat, turning his skull to look behind as he pulls out of their parking space.

"* ~~yes~~." Error admits once he was done and straightening the wheel, he stares ahead, " **bu** t OnLY _**Un**_ Lit ya of A _ge_. THen Ya C **An** fi _Nd_ Ya Own AU to LI _VE_ in... **Ma** KE S _u_ re its Not one tHaT I'm unLikely to A **ttA** ck."

"*okay." Paperjam says eagerly, trying hard not to cry out in joy, he knew his father hated crying.

"*ok." Error mumbles with a nod, he continues stares ahead as he puts the van into gear.


	3. Green Coloured Memories

Error had his arms behind his back, his fingers covered in his blue strings, he spun his whole body around, throwing down the one who was bound hard against the rocky ground.

Paperjam splashes into a blob of ink, he quickly regains his form and glares at his father with hard eyes.

Error laughs insanely. He was oddly proud at how well his son always manages to keep up with him, even if he was going easy on him.

"*i'm not going to let you destroy this au father!" Paperjam shouts out in rage, he calls three paintbrushes from nowhere, gripping them between his fingers.

"*Ya _**SOund**_ ju-juSt Like YA ~~MothER~~." Error laughs loudly, he stood still long enough for his son to get into a fighting stance.

Then Paperjam swung his arm around, much as Error had done but without the same power behind it- green, blue and yellow paint went sailing through the air.

Error sidestepped them with ease but halts when he notices that the green paint had been aimed true.

The glitch grins like mad. The sense of pride bubbles within him once again.

Suddenly he crashes.

It was a different kind of crash from what he normally had, because he was still there but not there.

Error had a white bone in his hand, he lazily tosses towards another skeleton in front of him, but it still had a great amount of force in it for an attack; they jumped out of the way with great speed.

"*ya doin great bro." Error hears the words coming out of his own jaws, "ya gonna be stronger than me one day."

Suddenly the other skeleton threw a bone at him and he quickly dodges it- he was surprised to find himself staring up at a ceiling, being hugged. When he had dodged, he failed to notice the younger running at him.

Error Sans laughs loudly, never before has anyone been so happy to be tackled to the ground. The monster skeleton who hugs him lifts up their skull from Sans's chest and smiles happily down at him.

"BROTHER!"

Error blinks.

Paperjam was playing on his phone while he was waiting for Error to come around.

On noticing Error's stare, he quickly pockets the phone and gets back into battle mode. Then he stops and rushes over to his father.

"*father! what's wrong!?" Paperjam asks in worry, he had never seen Error cry before, even if it was only a single tear rolling down his cheekbone.

"*nothin." Error answers clearly and was shocked at his own tone. Then he glitches hard, he drops to his knees as an odd pain washes over his bones.

"*father!" Paperjam cries out falling to his knees he wraps his right arm around Error's shoulders and then holds onto his humerus with his left hand, he tries to keep the error upright.

Paperjam did not know what to do. Normally these things passed and they never seemed to cause his father pain. The young skeleton did not know who to turn to, his father did not speak of anyone, apart to complain; and he did not think the monsters in his current home the bitty world, would know what to do.

'*what about mother?' A small thought entered into Paperjam's mind. The ink blob skeleton grits his teeth. It had been years since he saw his mother but he still knew how to contact him.

Of course, he did not know how good his mother and father's relationship was at the moment, from what he gathered from Ink's friends growing up, they hated each other.

Error made a strange static noise and Paperjam knew he was out of time.

Without thinking any more, he threw his paint on the ground and let himself fall downwards, bringing his father with him.

He enters his old home and quickly looks around. It was nothing like he left it, many new things had been added over the time he was gone.

"*mother! mother!" Paperjam shouts out, no answer returns. Taking a deep inward breath, "forgive me father." he lifts the older skeleton up and carries him bridal style through the house.

The house was like a maze. Ink added new rooms and items every time he came from after being inspired by whatever AU he just visited.

Still, Paperjam finds the guest room and places his father down onto the double bed, he knew it was only a matter of time before Ink returns since he had the power to know when one came inside wherever he was in the multiverse.

Paperjam glances down at the green paint- his paint corresponds with skeleton's glow, meaning this meant 'happiness', happiness should not have harmed him.

"*maybe i should wash it off... just in case," Paperjam said to himself, he hurries out the room.

Just as a slash of paint appears on the ceiling.


	4. Unhealthy Desires

Paperjam came back with a large bowl of warm water and towels.

As he comes to the bed he notices his mother standing over his father.

"*mother!" Paperjam cries out, making the artist spin around in surprise.

"*PJ?!" Ink says in equal surprise, "Why is Error here?"

"*i don't know what's wrong with him!" Paperjam said his words coming out a mile a minute and was becoming tearful, "we were fighting and i hit him with my paint th-"

"*You were fighting with Error, why?" Ink questions with a deep frown, he turns to check over the skeleton on the bed with a little more interest.

"*he was destroying an au. and i tried to stop him." Paperjam answers coming forward he places the bowl of water down on the bedside table and drops the towels next to Error. Ink glances at them, "i was going to wash off the paint. since it happened after he got hit."

"*I'll wash it off." Ink says firmly, he studies the paint that was on Error's bare radius and ulna, "It's usually for Error to wear nothing on."

"*mother. father has shorts and a t-shirt on." Paperjam points at the red t-shirt and black shorts, "and the au was in the middle of a lava pit."

Ink kneels one knee on the bed, leaning over Error. Grabbing one towel he quickly digs it into the water and began wiping the paint of gently.

"*will he be alright? i've never seen him glitch so badly." Paperjam asks in a soft voice, he was a little shocked that his larger than life mother was going something so silently and did not want to break whatever spell had been cast over him.

"*Error looks... grey." Ink said with a deep frown, "and his ERROR signs are fewer than I remember."

"*how long ago have you not seen father for?" Paperjam asks coming forward to watch closer.

"*Years. Error has not been destroying as many as he used to-" Ink breaks off his words, "Wait. Where have YOU been?"

"*i've been living with father for the last ... eight years? maybe nine." Paperjam answers honestly, stepping back when he notices the glare from Ink, but it went so quickly that he wondered if he imagined it.

"*Not in the Anti-Void though," Ink goes on, he kept leaning over to the water and going back to Error, "I went there a few times... it was like Error was not even there anymore."

"*father bought a house in an au." Paperjam informs, he notices that the paint was gone but Ink kept cleaning where it had been, "father mentioned that it was unhealthy for me to live there for a long time. we have been living there for about five years now."

"*Welp. That answers why Error looks so grey!" Ink said loudly and laughs slightly.

"*why mother?" Paperjam asks wanting to know what was wrong.

"*Error's code is trying to correct itself." Ink tries to explain, "But once an error always an error. So basically, his own code is fighting against itself."

Paperjam fell silent.

"*Error is dying. He has lived outside of the Anti-Void for too long." Ink continues emotionlessly, "So congratulations PJ! You just managed to save millions of AUs. Don't know how you got Error to-"

"*because father loves me that's why!" Paperjam snaps at Ink, he could feel tears forming in his socket, "father pays attention to me! he will never forget me unlik- why are you laughing?"

"*Because." Ink said as he finishes his laughter, "You are so much like me!" He came over to his son and places his hands on his shoulders, making Paperjam face him fully, "You want attention! You want to be noticed! You don't want to be forgotten! Just. Like. Me."

Paperjam takes a step back and stares at his mother in surprise.

Ink just smiles at him without warmth.

"*You chose wrong. Error crashes." Ink says glances over to the one laying on the bed, "Sometimes pieces of his memories get deleted. So. Yeah, bad choice son."

"*mother. what-" Paperjam began but was cut off.

"*If you want to be remembered and never forgotten," Ink goes on flopping down on the bed and leans over to pet Error's skull, "Then you need to find someone who will never forget you, who will tell your story for everyone to hear. Tell me PJ, who do I keep in close contact with?"

"*dream. and those from the star council." Paperjam answers obediently, even though he had been away from Ink for so long, he still wanted his approval.

"*Pff. That's right! Everyone I've ever saved will know my name, will never forget me!" Ink says leaning down and bringing his legs up, he lays half on Error, "I will always be remembered and they WILL pass it on to others."

"*what can i do to never be forgotten." Paperjam asks softly looking down almost sadly.

"*Hmm. Well first leave this Multiverse." Ink told him dully, resting his skull on Error's sternum, listening to the static within.

"*leave!" Paperjam in complete shock, "but. how? why? can't i stay here?"

"*Do you want to be remembered as 'Paperjam the whatever'," Ink questions loudly, grinning boldly from his place, "or 'Ink's son'? Also, you need to jump into the Void to be able to a neighbouring Multiverse. And it might rip you to pieces. But since you ARE both mine and Error's child, you will survive, I'm sure."


	5. Pros And Cons

Paperjam loved his father in his own way. But he had this strange desire. A need to be known.

The younger skeleton gently touches the glitch's hand, it was hot to the touch. Which was not right, he had been with Error long enough to know that he had a cold Soul, meaning his bones should be cold.

So many emotions ran through his Soul, he almost wanted to silence them.

Paperjam felt like he had no choice but to leave, his goal in life was to be known to everyone, to become a living legend like his mother- he could never do this living under the shadow of his mother's fame.

The inky blob glances to Error's side, Ink had curled up alongside there.

How many times had he pictured this, wanting his mother and father to be together and live like a normal family? Paperjam understood he was a mistake. And that was fine, he was shocked that he lived this far, from what he was told Error tried to kill him when he first was formed and Ink left him behind in some AU a few times, forgetting he brought him along.

Paperjam leans forward, going to pet his father like his mother had done yesterday- a hand grabs his, causing him to scream and fall back as he tries to pull away.

The hand lets go and he fell.

Blinking he notices his mother's hand hovering above Error's skull, the place he was going to pet. Quickly sitting up he stares at Ink in question.

Ink was glaring at him from where he lay, his sockets empty, his features blank.

"*Do NOT touch Error." Ink says with no tone or emotion in his voice.

"*mother. do you love father?" Paperjam asks softly, he was frowning lightly not understanding this at all.

"*No. pff. Hahaha! No! Stars no!" Ink laughs returning to the cheerful skeleton everyone knew and loved, "Hey! Forget I did that, okay?"

Paperjam stares into the sockets, watching the every charging eyes within. Then nods.

Ink grins and cuddles Error closely, closing his sockets and rubbing his cheekbone on Error's ribs.

"*then you won't mind if I keep him?" Paperjam asks just as softly as before, "i want to ask him to come with me."

Ink halts all movement, his sockets were still closed, so Paperjam did not know what it was thinking.

"*'Keep'? PJ. PJ.PJ." Ink says shaking his skull with each 'PJ', while smiling brightly, "These strange thoughts you are having! ARE SO FUNNY!"

Ink when started laughing. ... for ten minutes.

Once he stops he wipes the tears from his sockets, staring at his son with an amused.

"*What makes you think he will stay? And Error won't leave. " Ink says looking bored now, "For one thing, Error needs to live in the Anti-Void. Error won't leave. Like what we're in right now. Error won't leave. Doesn't look like it, but this is one. Error won't leave. Secondly, you won't know if your new multiverse will have a Anti-Void. Error won't leave. His silly little mission of destroying all the AUs are tied to his own Multiverse. Error won't leave this place."

"*mother..." Paperjam mumbles staring at Ink in amazement, "i know you can't love. but do you want to love. love father?"

Ink's sockets went empty again, and once more his features were free of all emotion.

"Don't-Don't be stupid all your life PJ." Ink said dully, his features remaining the same, "also you will need others to help. It's not all about just leaping into the Void blindly."

"*right..." Paperjam says he gets on his knees and comes to lean against the bed, staring at his still sleeping father, "i wonder what father will do with the house and shop?"

"*House and shop?" Ink questions, looking very interested suddenly.

"*yeah. i told you about us living in a bitty au. we bought a house and father has his own business." Paperjam answers with a gently smile, "it's nice. might be a bit boring for you mother. but father seemed to like the quiet lifestyle we made for ourselves."

"*I might take a look later..." Ink mumbles to himself, cuddling Error again, "I never thought Error wanting such a thing. All he ever talks about is destroying and stuff. The more I think about it the more I want to know."

"*how did you and father get together long enough to have me?" Paperjam asks looking to his father, who was glitching slightly.

"*Well. It started when there was a mad rush of fan children being born," Ink answer with a snort, "so I asked one creator who am I most shipped with. And they answered 'Error'. I thought it was a joke but I asked a few more and more. All came back with 'Error'."

"*so you went after father in order for you to create me and go down in multi history as the good guy and bad guy lovers." Paperjam said in wonderment, "that's clever!"

"*I know right!" Ink says happily, humming for a moment.

"* **Ya** _bOth_ A couple oF Id-" Error coughs, making Ink and Paperjam jump- the glitch's sockets were still closed, "InK I'M goNNa ~~KiLl~~ **Ya**."

"*Oh hi Error." Ink says joyfully, followed by a loud laugh, "feeling better now that you're in the Anti-Void. I checked your code, it looked like it was trying to melt or something."

"*d-determination." Error utters softly, it sounded less glitchy and more like a normal Sans, "is a pain."

"*Determination?" Ink questions leaning forward, however, Error had fallen asleep again.

"*mother. if the creators had not have told you to go with father," Paperjam says, going back onto the insane topic of the day, "who would you have chosen."

"*No one." Ink answer truthfully, starting to sit up now that Error was stirring, "I mean, a kid is great for a little while, but now that I experienced it, I won't be doing it again. A kid needs love and attention. Two things I can't give."

"*you are unfair mother." Paperjam says sadly, looking down, "did father even have a say in this?"

"*Why do you think he wanted to kill you so much?" Ink replies with a kind smile, "I hid myself well. But he still felt the moment you were born... and came to see you. Strange how skeletons with Souls can feel their offspring."


	6. Cons And Pros

Error had learned long ago how unfair life was.

The black skeleton watches his son through the Void's glitches portal, one that he could enter, who was trying hard to make a name for himself in a young multiverse which only had about 200 AUs, all still in their main Undertale form.

He knew an Under-Such and Such would be appearing soon.

There were five different skeletons along with their groups, trying to destroy or take over the multiverse.

Error grins boldly when Paperjam slams his brush down a villain's jaws, sending raw paint within and creaking their skull into many pieces.

Paperjam was their Ink.

It was unfair.

Error never wanted a child.

He had grown used to having the brat with him.

" _*Oh! Mr Error! You're here again!_ " A soft voice spoke from behind. Turning Error blinks at a white-robed reaper named Goth.

"* _yEAh_. **my** brAtiN ~~is~~ DoiN _WELl_." Error says pointing to the glitchy portal, "pj _is_ a ~~lot~~ y _ounge_ r **~~than~~** you goTH."

Goth smiles and settles down beside the lonely looking skeleton. They had met about two years ago, Goth was meant to reap any who fell into before they were eaten by it, a law that was given only after the Gasters of the worlds had fallen in.

After Death himself found out that Error was coming and going into the Void, he went himself, demanding the glitch leave the place his son worked.

The mighty error and the grim reaper had never crossed paths until then.

Death had the fight of his life.

Error and Death were two powerhouses in their Multiverse, their fight lasted nine months and rocked the code of many close universes.

In the end, a Gaster had come along and tossed death out of the Void but allowed the error to come and go as he pleased since Goth had a job to do, he had to return to his post every day and seeing the glitch and becoming friends.

" _*How are things going in Bitty?_ " Goth asks gently, watching the black pink-eyed skeleton through the portal, he had won the battle and now was being praised for a job well done by a Gaster, two Sanses and a Papyrus.

"* _I'm_ DoIn C _om_ M ~~iSSo~~ ns f ** _ro_** m **on** Lin **E** ," Error replies smiling at his child, "I _was_ GoNna lEavE ~~It~~ _Whe_ n PJ **le** ft BuT it _Ha_ D Bec **O** m **e** _Fu_ **n** BY that po _InT_. ~~Try~~ In **to** KeEp ~~INK~~ OuT IS a PaIN."

" _*I've seen some of your work!_ " Goth says sweety, " _I almost want a bitty myself, even if it's just for the clothing you make._ "

Error laughs slightly, he then reaches out and places a hand on top of the reaper's hood, quickly the younger skeleton aware. There was a loud gasp and Goth looks to Error in fear and panic, he blinks when he notices that Error was just fine and not dead.

"*what? Ya T _hi_ nk ya ~~CAN~~ **KilL** Me?" Error asks as he brings his hand back and drops it to his side, "thiNK **Again**! I foughT your FaTHER ReMember. iT _wOulD_ Have _ **BEeN**_ Over ~~beFOre~~ it Began If a SiMplE ToUc _H couL_d KiLl Me."

Error glances up as the Gaster who saved him floats over and sits beside him, joining the pair. Something twitches in Error, he knew this Gaster other than the one that helped him.

'*its familiar. like with pj. but...oh.' Error thinks as it suddenly came to him; his code or magic always responded this Gaster's and no other before him, 'ok. say-say it."

"*Hello Grandpa!" Goth greets kindly- "*hELlo DaD." Error greets offhandedly, not wanting to make a big deal over it...he could barely hear over the sound of his own glitching.

Gaster smiles brightly at his son and grandson, there turns back to watch his other grandchild that left this world.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternally.

Paperjam in the portal left to return to his home in the Anti-Void of that Multiverse, so Error stood and waved to the pair as he makes a portal to return to his Anti-Void.

Goth did not wave back for some reason, but Gaster waves at him happily.

"* _ **Heh**_. I Ha- _ha_ -HAve WOrk tO Do." Error says to Gaster, knowing he had been right, "So SEe Ya N _exT_ weeK dAD."

Gaster remains silent, for some reason, this one could not speak, only ever used his hands to chat with Error or Goth.

{GOODBYE GENO. SEE YOU SOON. GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEW COMMISSONS.] Gaster signs at him, it was not the first time Error had been addressed as 'Geno' by Gaster, it was the first time in front of Goth though- Error did not bother correcting him anymore.

"*thankS." Error says almost normal, he turns to Goth, "anD _g Oth_. Ya have THAt P _ar_ tY SoOn. HavE **Fu** n."

Error smiles kindly at the younger skeleton, who gave a small smile back. The glitch did not know why he liked the younger skeleton so much, he was putting it down because of his time with Paperjam.

In fact, he rarely kills children himself anymore, always finding ways around bumping them off directly. It had to be done, when destroying an AU it was a pain worst than death to be deleted with the world, that was why he killed the monsters- it was a mercy for them- he did not care for the human outside the barrier, they could all go to hell in the most painful way.

Error wanders into his Anti-Void and settles down.

As he picks up his crochet needles he thinks to Paperjam and Goth... he realized that he wants another child.


	7. Wait What?

  
Error really did not want another fight.

Really, really did not want another fight.

However, death was stalking him.

Error turns his skulls to glare at the black-robed skeleton- When Goth had contacted him asking if he wanted to come to the party, he did not think much of it since he had grown used to interact with human and monster in Bitty.

However stupid of him to forget he was hated.

"* _Hello F- I mean Mr Error!_ " Goth says very happy to see him there at his house, " _how are you liking my Uncle's party?_ "

"*Ya UnCle t _hroW_ s a GReaT PaRTy," Error comments dryly with not much interest, then smiles quickly when he notices Goth's fallen face, "vEry **Lively**."

Then was a few reactions to his words. Someone coughs, one monster snorts loudly, still another moan, and yet another monster gasps and Death holds his grips his robes, over where his Soul should be with this stupid expression on his features.

Goth smiles brightly at these words and glances over to his father. Error follows his gaze and looks at Death, then glares.

"*ERROR!" A cheerful voice calls out, he turns to see Ink coming at him at high speed, arms spend for a hug.

Error stepped back just as Ink was about to wrap his arms around him, thus making him fall forward and face-planted the ground.

Error grins in glee.

Ink quickly sits upon his knees and then laughs loudly.

As he stood up he grins boldly at Error.

"*I was chatting with that Gaster in Void!" Ink says with excitement in his voice, "He said you wanted another child!"

The whole room seemed to fall silent. Anyone would be about to hear a pin drop from the Void.

"*ThAT LooSE HaN-" Error spat out darkly, he already knew that his father was very talkative, as evident from Goth. But Error wanted to speak with him, get to know... perhaps even learn what kind of Sans he had once been.

He crashes.

Blinking away the ERROR signs he hears strange laughter.

He stares at the back of Goth's white hood in confusion. The odd laugh was coming from beside him, it was then Error notices the drew scythe, half pointed at Ink.

"*goth wh-" Error began but then a loud static sound came from his jaws when he felt arms that were not Ink's wrapped around him, causing his body to glitch, turning his skull he glares at the one holding onto with a death grip.

Death had him in his embrace.

"*Oh! Error you came around!" Ink calls over the younger skeleton, "you want to come around my place?"

Death's grip tightens on.

"*He-he-HE-heLL NO!" Error snarls out, enraged that Ink would even say that, "ya THe WorsT KInD OF MoThER! WHY WOuLd I bREed WIth Ya?!"

"Aww. Error, you're going to hurt my feeling!" Ink said with a laugh as if there was no skeleton between them nor one holding Error.

"*WhAT FeeLin'S?" Error snaps back the rage still burning within him, remembering how Ink had abandoned their son, "I'd RaThER MatE with ThIS MorON Than YOU!"

That grip got tighter- Death was breathing down his neck.

"*Come on Error! Who would want you?" Ink said sweetly, "I'm the only one willing to touch you in that manner."

Grim Reaper Sans, aka Death himself, was no longer holding him. He was now standing in front of both Error and Goth.

" _ ***back off creep.**_ " Death hisses through gritted teeth.

Error blinks.

"*You know, for someone who is meant to hate Error and want him dead," Ink says as he lowers his eyelights to stare at the one in front of him, "You sure are protective of him. Any reason why the sudden change?"

"*yes." Death said firmly, the turns around and float over to Error, "marry me."

The whole room was silent, all looking back and fore between the skeletons.

"*what..." Error says as his insane mind switches off for a moment.

Then he crashes... again.


End file.
